


Christmas Lights

by the_huffster



Series: Heartbeats [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Eve, Chronic Pain, Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Speech Disorders, We fall like Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_huffster/pseuds/the_huffster
Summary: Crowley really had no idea why he hadn’t listened to Aziraphale, didn’t know why he kept at it with Gabriel and Michael but he hadn’t meant for the evening to dissolve into chaos. But there was just something about spending another Christmas listening to the older Fell brothers make their snide comments that ate at Crowley. He had really tried to just pay them no mind, and that should have been the important detail of the evening.And he had told his boyfriend just that as Aziraphale roughly dabbed at the cut on his cheek. Of course that comment had resulted in the blonde leaving Crowley alone to clean himself up. That had been his hint that he may have gone too far, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He couldn’t take back punching Gabriel or egging Michael on by calling him a homophobic piece of shit.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOr Crowley scrambles for a way to make up with Aziraphale on Christmas Eve
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Heartbeats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583473
Comments: 14
Kudos: 177





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this up by Christmas, but then I was traveling and got sick. So enjoy my Ineffable Christmas fic 3 days late :)

Crowley really had no idea why he hadn’t listened to Aziraphale, didn’t know why he kept at it with Gabriel and Michael but he hadn’t meant for the evening to dissolve into chaos. But there was just something about spending another Christmas listening to the older Fell brothers make their snide comments that ate at Crowley. He had really tried to just pay them no mind, and that should have been the important detail of the evening.

And he had told his boyfriend just that as Aziraphale roughly dabbed at the cut on his cheek. Of course that comment had resulted in the blonde leaving Crowley alone to clean himself up. That had been his hint that he may have gone too far, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He couldn’t take back punching Gabriel or egging Michael on by calling him a homophobic piece of shit.

He could hear voices coming from the other room and a small smile came to his face when he heard Aziraphale getting after his brothers. Maybe he wasn’t in as much trouble with his boyfriend as he thought; although he had no idea what Aziraphale’s mother thought of him after the small fight had broken out. He wasn’t too concerned with what Uriel thought of him since she had never warmed up to him in the past year he had been dating her brother.

“If he lays a hand on me again, I’ll kill him.” Gabriel’s voice echoed into the kitchen, followed by footsteps.

“Maybe if you’d keep your opinions to yourself…” Aziraphale huffed and Crowley was aware they were heading to where he was.

“Maybe if you weren’t… _friends_ with a criminal, Zira…”

Crowley ran out of the kitchen and into the back garden, not wanting to hear the rest of Michael’s sentence. He sighed once he was outside, listening for the others to follow. He turned around just in time to see Mrs. Fell pull her sons back out of the kitchen, and he knew the expression on her face well; it was the same one Aziraphale wore when he was fed up with the red head.

Another sigh escaped before Crowley reached into the front pocket of his jeans, pulling a nearly empty cigarette pack out. He had promised Aziraphale he would try to keep from smoking until after Christmas, but after what had happened he thought he deserved a quick smoke. He wasted no time inhaling a lungful of smoke and tilted his head back to look up at the sky, slowly exhaling.

“What the _hell_ were you thinking, Anthony?”

Aziraphale’s voice caused him to jump, nearly burning himself with the cigarette. He turned to see the blonde glaring at him and it had been a while since Crowley had seen that quiet fury in those blue eyes.

“I shouldn’t have punched Gabe, but…” the red head practically leapt back at the growing anger on his boyfriend’s face.

“You shouldn’t have done any of it! I told you to leave it alone but you just couldn’t listen, could you?” Aziraphale said.

“I couldn’t listen to them talk about you…about usss like that again. I couldn’t let them think they could get away with it.” Crowley explained, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m not going to apologize for defending you, angel.”

“Assaulting my brothers on Christmas Eve isn’t defending me.” Aziraphale scrubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath. “I wanted a nice family Christmas this year. I…I didn’t say anything last year about your remarks because I didn’t want to ruin our first Christmas any further…”

“Oh, so I ruined Christmasss last year? That’s newsss to me.” Crowley scoffed as he threw his cigarette down. “I ruined it, and not those homophobic pricksss?”

“I didn’t mean…”

Crowley shook his head and waved his hand slightly. Last Christmas had started with a small argument over the same topic; Crowley’s reaction to Gabriel and Michael’s remarks. He may not have punched anyone, but there had been a slight yelling match between Crowley and the older Fell brothers. The only reason it hadn’t escalated was because Mrs. Fell and Uriel had intervened. But that hadn’t prevented the argument later that night between Crowley and Aziraphale.

“You promised you wouldn’t do anything, Crowley.” Aziraphale whispered. “You promised me that you wouldn’t pick a fight with them.”

“I didn’t pick a…why are you mad at me?” Crowley sighed. “Why am I the one you’re upset with when all I wasss doing wasss…”

“If you say you were defending me one more time, I will get Gabriel out here to kick your arse.” The blonde practically growled.

Crowley clenched his jaw and just stared at his boyfriend. A small silence settled in the garden and Crowley wondered who would break it first.

“I don’t need defending.” Aziraphale’s voice was calm, but Crowley knew better than to think he was in the clear. “Especially if it means the people I love get punched by the man I’m seeing.”

“That man you’re ssseeing? ‘S that all I am now?” Crowley wished he had his sunglasses to hide behind, or still had his cigarette. “The two men that do nothing but belittle you are the you love, and I’m jussst the man you’re ssseeing?”

“Right now? Yes, you are. You may not like it, Anthony, but they’re my family. And I don’t know how I can be with someone who does what you did.” Aziraphale kept his eyes locked on Crowley. “I love you but if that’s how you get when you lose your temper…”

“Angel, you know that’s not true. I shouldn’t have punched Gabriel, and I am sssorry I did. “ he took a step forward but made no further move. “I jussst…I heard Gabe call you…call you that and I lost it, and I shouldn’t have. But I don’t understand how you can ssstand there and not…care about what they sssay.”

Aziraphale tilted his head slightly and stared at Crowley. The quiet fury gave way to disbelief, and the red head was mildly aware that he may have made things worse. But, much like the small fight he had caused, there was nothing he could do to change it.

“You think I don’t care about what they say? Of course I care, Anthony.” It wasn’t lost on Crowley that his first named had been used far more than normal. “It eats at me every time Gabriel and Michael say something about me or you or our relationship. But fighting and arguing with them isn’t going to solve anything, it isn’t going to get them to change their minds.”

“But it will let them know that they can’t get away with sssaying it, Alex!” Crowley snapped. “I don’t want to ssstart dreading gatheringsss with your family.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t come to my family’s gatherings.” The words were said so quietly but they echoed in Crowley’s ears.

The two men stood in the garden and Crowley waited for Aziraphale to continue, to say anything that let Crowley know he wasn’t implying what it sounded like. The longer the silence went on, the tighter Crowley’s panic squeezed his chest.

“I’m not going to ask you to give up time with your family.” Crowley said slowly.

“I’m not doing that.” Aziraphale tugged at the hem of his waistcoat and looked down at his feet. “I’ll be there, but you won’t.”

“You’re picking Gabriel and Michael over me?” Crowley felt his jaw drop as his heart began to pound against his chest.

“They’re my family, Anthony. They weren’t raised like that, and…and if you weren’t always pushing back then maybe…well, maybe they’d come around. In time, that is.” Aziraphale forced out as he avoided looking at Crowley. “If you didn’t feed into their hate…”

“Don’t…don’t put how they are on me, Alex. I’m not to blame for what they sssay.” Crowley cut him off, anger replacing his panic. “You don’t want me around? Fine. Maybe I should move back to my flat.”

“Maybe you should.”

Crowley shook his head. This was not how he thought he’d be spending Christmas Eve, and he had no idea how to fix it. And with how Aziraphale kept avoiding eye contact, he had no idea if the blonde wanted the situation to be fixed.

“Right. Well…” Crowley sighed and shivered slightly, only now realizing how cold he was without his jacket. “If you really think not sssaying anything to Gabe and Mike is going to…to…to get them to change then you’re kidding yourself.”

“I’m sorry that I want to see the good in people.” Aziraphale huffed as he flashed a quick glare at Crowley. “I have to try and get them to open their minds.”

“How can sssomone as clever as you be so ssstupid?” the words were out before Crowley realized he had said them. “No wonder they treat you the way they do.”

If there was any doubts about what he had just said, the hurt look on Aziraphale’s face chased them away. Crowley took a step forward but stopped as soon as the blonde held up a hand, taking a step back from the red head.

“Get out.” Aziraphale whispered, blue eyes focused on a point just over Crowley’s shoulder.

“Angel…” Crowley tried softly.

“Get out, Anthony.” There was that eerie calm that told Crowley he had made a huge mistake. “I don’t want to see you right now.”

Crowley swallowed and just looked at Aziraphale, trying to convey his regret without saying anything. But all he was met with was an icy silence, so he slowly made his way back into the Fell residence. He didn’t say a word as he walked through the home to grab his jacket and ignored whatever Gabriel was yelling at him.

All he was aware of was the sound of his heartbreaking as he walked out of the front door. He paused for a moment in the hopes that Aziraphale would come after him. After a few moments, Crowley sighed heavily and began walking away from the home.

He had no idea where he was going, but anywhere was better than there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aziraphale had began calling about an hour after the fight and Crowley was in no mood to talk so he turned off his mobile. He knew that hadn’t been the smartest move, but he didn’t want to hear the other man officially end their relationship. At least not before he could attempt to make things right.

He needed to think about how he was going to apologize and he couldn’t do that in the cold, so he had found a pub that was still open and began brainstorming ideas. And that was how he found himself drinking his fourth pint, ranting softly to himself.

“You jussst can’t leave thingsss alone, can you?” he muttered as his fingers twisted the small napkin his drink had been served with. “All you know how to do is fuck thingsss up, AJ.”

Crowley scowled as soon as the words left his mouth; he hated when he started sounding like his mother, a nasty habit he had picked up from his childhood. He sighed softly before draining the rest of his drink. Amber eyes scanned the inside of the pub as his hands went back to fidgeting with the napkin, his thoughts bouncing between berating himself and going over apologies.

“’S not going to matter what I do, not really.” Crowley sighed, his fingers tearing and twisting at the napkin. “The one good thing in my life and I’ve ruined it. I wouldn’t even accept an apology from me.”

He felt eyes on him and knew people were beginning to stare at him, and he couldn’t blame them; a man starts drinking alone on Christmas Eve and talking to himself is bound to draw attention. Crowley shook his head and watched as he continued to mess with a strip of the napkin.

He needed to do more than apologize, he needed to show Aziraphale how much he regretted what he had said. He needed Aziraphale to know how much he meant to Crowley, to know that their relationship couldn’t end because Crowley was a dumbass. The red head ran his fingers through his hair and motioned for another drink.

The thought to turn on his mobile and let Aziraphale know he was okay ran through his mind, but that was quickly dismissed once he realized that would only cause more problems. Instead he continued to drink and brainstorm ideas to hopefully save his relationship.

“’Course if he doesn’t want a relationship anymore, then I have nothing to sssave.” Crowley said into his pint, his brow furrowing at that particular thought. “Could jussst sssave him the trouble and let this run its course…but I can’t jussst give up, not on him. I need to…I need to…ngk. I need to do sssomething big…sssomething…I need to do sssomething.”

Another sigh escaped him as his eyes focused on the twisted strip of napkin still in his hands. Crowley continued to talk everything over with himself as he drank, faintly aware that he should probably call it a night soon. As much as he wanted to drink away his sorrows, getting drunk would only make things worse.

It was another twenty minutes before he finally made his way out of the pub, although he was a bit less steady on his feet now. He knew he should head back to the Fell household and face whatever would happen, but a part of him didn’t want to go back without some type of apology.

“C’mon, think!” he muttered as he huddled in on himself in an effort to fight off the cold. “Thisss is Aziraphale, for fuck’s sssake. I know him better than I know myself.”

The problem with trying to think of ways to apologize was trying to come up with something that couldn’t be taken as manipulative. After all, Crowley was well aware of Aziraphale’s history with his previous boyfriend; those were wounds that they were still working through. The last thing Crowley wanted to do was make things worse with whatever he decided on. A gust of wind whipped around him and the red head cursed softly.

He needed a plan of action, and he needed one quick.

‘ _You’d be able to think quicker if you hadn’t gone drinking_.’ He mentally shook off the voice in the back of his head.

“I need sssomething grand, a big romantic gesture.” He whispered, his hands balling up in the pockets of his jeans. “A romantic gesture that tellsss him I’m an idiot in love who doesn’t think before he speaksss.”

‘ _You also need to apologize for ignoring his calls_.’ That damn voice pointed out. ‘Who knows what he’s thinking.’

Crowley grunted and continued to walk, not entirely sure where he was going at the moment. He had made a mess of everything when he had been trying to do the right thing by standing up to Aziraphale’s brothers; of course they did say the road to Hell was paved with good intentions. And that did seem to be the summary of his relationship with Aziraphale, even before they were a couple.

He hadn’t been walking long before he realized he had made his way to the cemetery Aziraphale’s father was buried at. Crowley had been to the grave a few times but never without Aziraphale. He had started to walk away when something told him to go visit the grave, and Crowley was surprised that he was listening to that feeling. He was freezing and wanted to lay down under layers of blankets, but instead he was slowly walking through the small cemetery as he tried to remember where Mr. Fell’s headstone was located.

“I just don’t know what to do, Dad.”

Crowley froze as a familiar voice reached his ears. He quietly turned until he saw Aziraphale off to his right, his back facing Crowley. The red head took a few steps closer but made sure not to alert the blonde to his presence.

“I think…I think I ruined everything.” Aziraphale sighed. “I shouldn’t have told Crowley he was to blame for the fight. I mean, he shouldn’t have hit Gabriel but he’s put up with so much already, and I…I…I pushed him away.”

Crowley swallowed at the regret in Aziraphale’s voice. It hurt to know he was responsible for making the other man feel as if he had done the wrong thing.

“And instead of trying to calm down, I kicked him out! I threw him out and told him I didn’t want him around.” Crowley didn’t need to be facing Aziraphale to know the blonde was fretting in that way Crowley found adorable. “It’s no wonder he’s ignoring my calls, really.”

He watched as Aziraphale ran his fingers through his blonde curls and that was all the sign Crowley needed to know that their argument weighed far more on his boyfriend than he realized. Crowley took a small step forward but stopped when the blonde shook his head.

“You would like him, Dad. He’s utterly ridiculous and drives me crazy.” Aziraphale continued, laughing softly. “I get what Mum means when she says she has no idea why she loves you because that’s exactly how I feel about Crowley. Sometimes I want to slap him because he can be a bloody idiot but I can’t help but love him. God help me, I am so in love with him. I don’t know what to do to fix this, Dad.”

“Maybe you hear sssaid bloody idiot out before ending thingsss?”

Crowley smiled slightly once Aziraphale turned around. He wanted to laugh at the shocked expression on the blonde’s face but knew better than to give into that urge. A moment passed as both men just looked at each other, and Crowley began to wonder if he had made the best decision.

“What are you doing here?” Aziraphale asked after another moment.

“I remembered your father wasss here, thought I’d come by and sssay hello.” Crowley shrugged and took the remaining steps to the headstone. “Figured he wouldn’t mind me talking a few thingsss out.”

“You were ignoring me.” The blonde said as he looked at Crowley. “I called and you ignored me.”

“I wasn’t ready to hear you end our relationship.” Crowley sighed, his eyes locked on the headstone in front of them. “I wanted a chance to make thingsss right before you broke up with me.”

“I didn’t think you’d actually leave.” Aziraphale whispered.

“You told me to. Why would I ssstick around after you told me to leave?” the red head pointed out. “Fuck, I’m so sssorry. I didn’t…I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean any of what I sssaid. You don’t deserve how your brothersss treat you and…”

“You’re right, I don’t deserve it.” Aziraphale cut him off. “I don’t deserve anything you said to me tonight. And neither did you. I shouldn’t have made you feel like…”

Crowley quickly shook his head and looked over at Aziraphale. As much as he wanted to reach out to him, he kept his hands to himself.

“You don’t have to apologize for anything, angel.” Crowley said before Aziraphale could continue. “I’m the one who ruined thingsss. I shouldn’t have sssaid any of what I did. I jussst…I don’t want to lose you. And if that meansss being quiet while Gabe and Mike talk, then I’ll do it.”

“I just don’t want to worry about fist fights happening at every family even, Crowley.” Aziraphale sighed as he looked at his feet. “I know what I’m asking you is a lot, what with your past and everything. But I can’t have you constantly fighting with my brothers. I don’t want them hurting you.”

There was a small pause and Crowley felt his heartbreak slightly; not for himself, but for Aziraphale. Crowley had been the one to escalate their argument and Aziraphale felt as if he had been the one in the wrong. And that hurt more than a potential breakup.

“I apologize for punching Gabe and calling you an idiot, and for every other ssstupid thing I’ve ever done because I know it’s a lot.” The two shared a smile at the slight nod Aziraphale gave. “But I love you, angel. I have no idea what you sssee in me, but I’m begging you not to give up on me. I know I fucked up but please…you know I’m not like that.”

Aziraphale just looked at him and Crowley felt the all too familiar panic wrap around him. He didn’t expect all to be forgiven, especially not after what he had said. But he also wasn’t expecting any forgiveness whatsoever.

“I know, Crowley. But I don’t want this to become the norm for us. I don’t want to fight every holiday we spend with my family.” Aziraphale said as he wrapped his arms around himself.

“And I don’t want that either. I don’t want us to be like thisss.” Crowley ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Aziraphale. “I want to have good Christmasss memoriesss with you, angel. Christ, I love you ssso much, and you need to know I didn’t want thisss.”

“And yet…” the blonde trailed off at the look he received.

“Can you blame me? It ssseemed like you were picking them over me, not that you have to put me first.” The red head gave a small shiver. “But it jussst…it reminded me of you picking them over being happy by ssstaying in the closet.”

Aziraphale looked away at the reminder of his past, and Crowley cursed softly at bringing it up. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed softly as the fingers of his other hand curled in his jean’s pocket. He furrowed his brow slightly when the tips of his fingers brushed something in his pocket, and it took all of two seconds for him to remember the napkin from the pub. An idea formed in his mind, and he hoped he wasn’t about to ruin everything.

“Asking you to not hit my brother isn’t picking him over you, Anthony.” Aziraphale said quietly, his gaze still locked on the row of headstones to his right. “I just…I don’t want there to be any reason for Gabriel and Michael to make it harder for you to be around me.”

“Why would what they do make it hard to be around you?” Crowley tilted his head as he stared at his boyfriend in confusion. “I’m not dating Gabe and Mike. They can sssay and do whatever they want, but it won’t change how I feel about you. I’m a little insulted you think I’d give those wankersss that kind of power.”

“It won’t happen like that, not all at once anyways.” Aziraphale looked at his clasped hands in front of him, fidgeting slightly. “It’ll start with you finding ways to not come around to family events until you suggest we don’t go to my mother’s as much as we normally do. And that’ll lead to a fight and…”

Crowley knew exactly where this was coming from and he found himself thinking, not for the first time, that Aziraphale’s ex-boyfriend was lucky Crowley didn’t know him. He made quick work of the distance between him and the blonde, sighing softly as Aziraphale got lost in what was clearly memories of his last relationship.

“Angel.” Crowley said softly as he stooped down just enough to catch those blue eyes. “I’m not Elijah. I’m not going to make you pick our relationship over your family. I will try better at not letting Gabe and Mike goad me into a fight though. I promise.”

Aziraphale raised his head enough to allow Crowley to stand up straight again, and he held back his sigh of relief at the pressure in his lower back being relieved. He gave Aziraphale a small smile in order to cover up the anger he felt at the hurt and uncertainty shining in the blonde’s eyes.

“And what if it doesn’t stop? What if they only get worse and start verbally attacking you? Or getting someone else to come after you?” there was a slight tremble in Aziraphale’s voice.

“It ssstill won’t change anything. I’m not in love with them, I’m in love with you. I’ll deal with anything as long as you’re by my ssside.” Crowley said softy as he reached out with his free hand, gently taking one Aziraphale’s hands. “I’d go to Hell and back for you. Even go to church if it meant I’d get to ssspend the rest of my life with you.”

Aziraphale scoffed slightly, even as a smile appeared on his face.

“I know we ssstill need to talk about tonight, about what I did and sssaid…”

“I can’t place what happened completely on you, Crowley. Especially for our fight because I shouldn’t have said any of what I did. I want you at every family gathering, and I don’t want you to move out.” Aziraphale cut him off, giving his hand a slight squeeze. “Call me selfish, but I don’t want to give up this life we’ve built.”

“I don’t mind you being selfish about that.” Crowley smirked. “Bit selfish myself when it comesss to you. I don’t plan on giving up on usss anytime sssoon.”

The two shared a smile before Aziraphale leaned up and kissed him softly. Crowley closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, chuckling against Aziraphale’s lips when the blonde pulled him closer. The kiss ended entirely too soon if anyone had asked Crowley, but considering where they were that was probably for the best.

When Aziraphale pulled back and gave him that smile, Crowley took a deep breath. He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky to be able to call the blonde his boyfriend, to have Aziraphale call Crowley the love of his life, but he wasn’t going to question it. And he would do whatever it took to keep it that way.

“What?” Aziraphale’s voice brought Crowley out of his thoughts.

“Hm?” the red head tilted his head slightly, confusion on his face.

“You’re staring at me, dear.” The blonde pointed out as he continued to give Crowley that soft smile.

“I jussst…I can’t get over how lucky I am.” Crowley said as the hand that was still in his pocket closed around the twisted strip of napkin from earlier. “I love you so much, Alexander Zira Fell. And…marry me.”

Crowley brought his hand out from his pocket and opened it to reveal the ring he had made with the strip of napkin. Amber eyes went from the makeshift ring to Aziraphale, and he wasn’t entirely sure if the shock on the blonde’s face was a good or bad thing.

“Are you being serious right now?” Aziraphale’s voice was quiet as his gaze stayed on the napkin ring.

“I’d obviously get a proper engagement ring but…” Crowley shrugged a shoulder as his free hand rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ve been planning on proposing for a month and…um, thisss…thisss wasn’t how I pictured it but…I want to ssspend the rest of my life with you, angel.”

Crowley felt panic start to rise up as Aziraphale continued to just stare at his open hand. He forced himself to breathe as he waited for the blonde to say something, anything really. As the silence went on, Crowley started rethinking everything that had led him to this moment.

“Shit. I’m sssorry, angel. I shouldn’t have….” Crowley began as he made to move away.

He quickly stopped as Aziraphale’s hand grabbed his arm, keeping him where he was.

“Ask me properly after we’ve talked about this evening.” Aziraphale looked at Crowley, and he suddenly wished he had his sunglasses to hide the panic in his eyes. “I want to know this isn’t some kneejerk reaction before I say yes.”

“Thisss isn’t…before you sssay yes?” Crowley raised an eyebrow slightly. “You want to marry me?”

“Of course I do, you idiot.” Aziraphale grinned. “But ask me again after we’ve talked. I want you to be sure that you want to marry me.”

“I’ve never been more sure in my life.” Crowley chuckled and went on before the blonde could cut in. “But I’ll ask you properly after we talk.”

Aziraphale smiled softly, quickly taking the small makeshift ring and slipping it on to his ring finger. Crowley looked at him in slight confusion. His confusion only grew at his boyfriend’s giggle.

“We’ll call this a temporary ring until you’ve properly proposed.” Aziraphale explained as he walked closer to him, placing a kiss on Crowley’s jaw. “Now let’s go back to Mum’s before you freeze.”

Crowley let Aziraphale lead him out of the small cemetery as his mind tried to process what had just happened. He looked down as Aziraphale looped his arm with Crowley’s, his left hand resting on Crowley’s bicep. The flimsy “engagement” ring on full display.

“Did you jussst accept my proposal?” Crowley asked softly, his eyes staying on the blonde’s left hand.

“I’ll give you a proper answer when you properly propose.” Was all Aziraphale said.

Crowley looked up just in time to see the amused smile on Aziraphale’s face, and he couldn’t help but grin. His confusion gave way to an overwhelming feeling of joy at the idea of what the future held for them. And even though Aziraphale had told him to hold off on the proposal until they talked through the events of earlier that night, the glint in those blue eyes told Crowley everything he needed to know.

By the end of Christmas day, Crowley would propose to Aziraphale in front of his mother and siblings. And Aziraphale would waste no time in properly accepting the proposal.

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY got this bad boy posted. I've been working on it for nearly two weeks, and had plans for it to be posted on either Christmas Eve or Christmas. But then life and travel and work and being sick happened. It may be a little late, but it's finally here.
> 
> I had every intention of making this a pure fluff fic, but someone encouraged me to make it ansgt with a happy ending and this was the end result.
> 
> I hope everyone had a good holiday/having a good holiday! Now that this is done, I'll get back to When the Party's Over. So look out for that update in the upcoming days.
> 
> As always you can find me on Tumblr at a-rare-gift, on Twitter at doitlikedamien, and further show support on Ko-fi at doitlikedamien


End file.
